chill_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure 3
Sonic Adventure 3 is a platform video game developed by Sonic Team. It is the sequel of the game Sonic Adventure 2. The game features a different type of gameplay, which focuses mainly on teamwork. The game functions as the premium of the game Sonic Heroes. The game's story follows the journeys amount of individual teams on their search for the mad scientist Doctor Eggman. However, Eggman Nega had return from his long-time previous event, is secretly manipulating the game's events in a plan to eradicate his long time foe. Gameplay A platform game which players navigate through numerous levels using the characters its very similar to both Sonic Heroes and Sonic Lost World. Level range from side-scrolling, taking place on Earth like Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog 4 series. The game features some new control which allows players to control of eight teams. The player can control one character, the others are available at anytime to choose from as the player can switch the party's member freely whilst the others follows. Speed characters can perform homing attacks, light dashes and whirlwinds to climb up the poles. Power characters can break objects and glide on the air fans. And flight character flight characters can fly into the air and attack airbrone enemies. By acquiring certain items or enemies characters can level up, becoming more efficient when fighting against the enemies. The player can collect the rings to protect themselves and earn extra lives, which are last if the players are attack with no rings fall into pits or fail certain objectives. By defeating enemies and collecting rings, the players can build up the Team Blast Meter which can be used to perform a powerful attack that destroys all on-screen opponents as activate certain abilities unique to each teams. By collecting a key on each level and reaching the end of the level without getting hit players can enter the special stage in which player speed across the neon-lit tube. Collecting colored spheres containing boost power whilst avoiding obstacles. If the stage is enter Act 1 Bonus Challenge to collect the different types of glowing orbs, to reach the goal within the time limit, to fill the Power Dash Meter. When entering the Bonus Stage, this is a special award one of each team given extra lives, upon completion, making them completely optional. If the stage is enter via Act 2 of each zone, an Emerald Challenge takes place in which players must catch a Chaos Emeralds before reaches to the end. If the players can collect all the seven emeralds and clear each team's story, an additional Last story is unlocked. It also features the emblems of the characters that appears at the background. This abilities is only use once at the boss fights. The characters perform a special Team Blast, a powerful attack sending a multi-coloured blast at the enemy. It also feature some shiny necklace with gem on the center. The gem has a emblems which was symbolized. It glows when they are fully charged and ready to perform even building up the Team Blast Meter. The special team blast is very similar to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, having representing the subjective aspects of harmony. To able to collect the Element of Fighters, you need to collect the amount of Shard Emeralds somewhere on each zones. Plot Maria Robotnik, the granddaughter of Gerald Robotnik, a former scientist and companion of Shadow the Hedgehog has come back to life as a hedgehog with help of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow discovers this and is glad to see her alive. Later, Sonic and friends meet new allies from another dimension. They let them stay as their new home after the recent death of their archenemy, Brevon. They heard the news about Eggman's secret ultimate weapon and is taking over both cities Emerald and Tropical city as a new mayor. The gang must to put the stop of the mad scientist, until the investigate the clues of his schemes. Throughout the adventure, the gang discover about the rebirth of Maria Robotnik. Before meeting Maria they learn about the Elements of Fighters- an secret artifacts about a special ability that can help the heroes with the power of fighters which was first seen at the start with Team Speed-Fighters as they use it on-screen to defeat the first boss. It was kept hidden away somewhere on Holy Summit, with Knuckles and Tikal, knowing about the special ability from the Shard Emeralds. After learning about the power of fighters, they met Maria and joins on their team until Shadow known everything about the incident on Space Colony Ark. After stopping Eggman and happy reunions, Eggman Nega, the enemy of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, has successfully complete the data of the teams, making himself even more powerful. It revealed on once of each team's stories that he disgusted himself as Eggman, began copying of their data of their abilities and has captured Eggman taken him to his new base, Dark Fortress. The real Eggman was stated, that he was going to takeover the Tropical City and Emerald City. But was betrayed by Nega, has already given the stated he was going create ultimate weapon of his own. Teams n addition to controlling the amount of characters, the player may select one of the eight teams available to use at the beginning of the game. Each team has unique abilities while the one member has capable of the aforementioned skills, which are Speed, Power and Flight, but follow a different, yet intertwined, storyline. Each team also has a unique Team Blast skill that has major power and additional effect. Throughout the game it also features the Element of Fighters when reaching to the boss fight. It's very similar to Team Blast sending out a multicolored blast. Like Sonic Colours, the elements represents the abilities or harmonies of the heroes' fame. Levels * Emerald City * Tropical City * Station Square * Power plant * Casino Park * Bingo Party * Dark Castle * Mystic Mansion * Crystal cave * Area 59 * Neontroplis * Neon Resort * Cosmic Track * Dark Fortress * Egg Mayhem * Egg Overcharge Category:Games